


A letter from the Lurker.

by yvmora



Category: Real life - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-20
Updated: 2010-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvmora/pseuds/yvmora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A letter to all authors in all fandoms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A letter from the Lurker.

Hello, you don't know me but I have been reading your fics, looking at your artwork, listening to your music and linking your links for years. I am fandom's arch nemesis, the silent lurker.

I revel in goodfic, wince painfully at badfic and quietly mock emo amv on boohootube. I'm the reason you have 109 favorites and only 3 lousy comments. Why don't I r&r? Where is the helpful constructive critique you're begging for on fanfiction.whatever? Why don't I LOL like the other 10 commentators? This is to let you know that I exist.

Just because I didn't comment doesn't mean I didn't appreciate your (insert popular boyband here) songfic about (insert tragic anime male character here.) I did notice that your painting of Sesshie was missing the wrong arm but I didn't whine about it like the other 71 viewers.  
I didn't feel it was necessary to tell you that you spelled tumescent wrong in that daring pwp you posted at that yaoi site. And finally, to that amazing author who wrote that brilliant plotfic with thirty chapters, keen characterizations, and no typos, I didn't comment either and I loved your work.

Please keep doing what you're doing! Don't let fartingarmadillo182's nasty troll attitude stop you from expressing yourself. Keep writing and drawing and making those plushies. There are lurkers out there who don't comment but your work makes them smile and cry and feel. I'm pretty sure there are more smiling lurkers out there than you think.

 

Yours very truly,

The lurker

p.s. If you're feeling insecure or ignored by the universe you can always get one of those visit counter thingies.


End file.
